One Boy, One Girl
by Sassy
Summary: Just a simple songfic


One Boy, One Girl

"Come on Mark," a tall blonde pleaded over her telephone. "You'll really like her. She's really nice, pretty and has a great sense of humor."

"Code terms, for average looking and can't find a date," Mark Collins stated while he was finishing his work. Mark was the cliché: tall, dark and handsome. There was also a mystery about him that made people want to know more about him.

He was rushing to get his work finished before he left for the weekend. He worked for an advertising company, and was in the process of finishing up an ad for a local company. "Mary, I thought I told you not to set up anymore blind dates for me."

"No, you said to stop setting you up with my friends from around my building complex. You never said to stop looking," Mary stressed. Mary was a great friend, and wanted all her friends to be happy. Since her best friend Mark was currently single, she took it upon herself to find him a girlfriend. "Besides, this is a girl I work with. Her name is Carolyn Winston, and she works in the editing room.

Sighing loudly, Mark pressed the bridge of his nose, "Mary, no, and I mean it this time."

"Mark, tell you what," Mary rushed in, a last ditch effort. "Go out on this date, and if you don't like her, I'll leave you alone. I'll never set you up on another date unless to give me leave. How's that?"

Mark's outlook brightened. Does she mean what she says? If I don't like this woman, I can tell her I wasn't interested and I won't be badgered anymore. Mark grinned as he spoke into the phone, "You have yourself a deal, and you promise to lay off if I don't like this young woman."

He heard her pause as if she was reluctant to answer. However, she was a woman of her words and she finally agreed. "Yes, I promise."

"Alright, then I agree. Where and when will I mean this young woman?"

"At Jackson's. You know where it is," Mary told him.

Mark scribbled down the name, time and description of who he should be looking for. Let's see how this works out.

************************

The next night, at 7:30pm, Mark arrived at Jackson's, ready to meet the young woman Mary had set him up with. Although this could possibly be an only date with her, he was still anxious about what was to happen. It'd been while since he'd been on an official date.

Walking in, he talked to the gentleman behind the desk in the lobby, and finally was lead to his seat. As he walked closer to the table, he saw an attractive young woman sitting at the table.

She was of medium height, and had soft brown hair. Wearing a red dress that shimmered around her, he was immediately entranced. When he finally rested in front of the table, she looked up and everything seemed to disappear.

For One Boy, One Girl  
Two Hearts Beating Wildly  
To Put It Mildly It Was Love At First Sight  
He Smiled, She Smiled  
They Knew Right Away  
This Was The Day They'd Waited For All Their Lives  
For A Moment The Whole World Revolved Around  
One Boy, One Girl 

******One Year Later******

The time had finally come and it was Carolyn and Mark's wedding day. They were standing in front of all their family and friends while they spoke the sacred words that would forever join them in this union.

"Mark, do you take Carolyn whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?" The Reverend asked, glancing over at him.

"I do," Mark stated firmly, gently grasping her hand.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" "I do," he agreed solemnly, yet he grinned.

Turning to Carolyn, the Reverend repeated.

"Carolyn, do you take Mark whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?" The Reverend asked, smiling down at her.

"I do," Carolyn stated firmly, gently grasping her hand.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" "I do," she agreed solemnly, yet he grinned.

"Now the rings," the Reverend gestured, and Carolyn and Mark each took their ring.

Then, the Reverend started to speak, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Mark repeated, placing the ring on her finger.

Turning to her, he repeated to Carolyn, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," she repeated, placing the ring on his finger, tears gleaming in her eyes.

Smiling, the Reverend joyfully exclaimed, "By the authority vested in me by the State of California, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife."

The Reverend finally told Mark, "Son, Kiss your Bride."

Lifting the veil, he saw the tears glimmering in her eyes, and he smiled. Like the night they'd met, time just stood still.

For One Boy, One Girl  
Two Hearts Beating Wildly  
To Put It Mildly It Was Love At First Sight  
He Smiled, She Smiled  
They Knew Right Away  
This Was The Day They'd Waited For All Their Lives  
For A Moment The Whole World Revolved Around  
One Boy, One Girl 

******Two Years Later******

One day, while at breakfast, Mark and Carolyn were getting ready for their day, when all of the sudden, Carolyn grasped in pain. Being nine months pregnant, she was due to have her babies anytime.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, rushing to her side, gently clutching her arm.

Panting slightly, she answered, "I think I'm in labor."

"Okay, okay," he stated, getting flustered. "Just stay calm. There's plenty of time. Let's head for the hospital."

Running around like there was a fire, Mark started getting her things around, and they journeyed to the hospital.

A few hours later, Mark was in the delivery room, holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned, "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy…and a healthy baby girl."

For One Boy, One Girl  
Two Hearts Beating Wildly  
To Put It Mildly It Was Love At First Sight  
He Smiled, She Smiled  
They Knew Right Away  
This Was The Day They'd Waited For All Their Lives  
For A Moment The Whole World Revolved Around  
One Boy, One Girl


End file.
